familyguyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Buckimion
Leave a message after the beep --Buckimion 17:44, May 15, 2010 (UTC) Beep * Note to self - add Shawn Palmer Stew-roids info I can't wait for new episodes! 23:24, June 20, 2010 (UTC) The new season is coming...http://twitpic.com/1xr343 --Buckimion 23:28, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Hey Buck! u seen the family guy season 8 last ep? Yup. :) --Buckimion 16:38, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I saw it on youtube yesterday, then it got deleted today. im so lucky. Robertbobbobby 20:16, June 22, 2010 (UTC) I'm wondering if there shall be a page for Dig 'Em the Honeysmacks Frog. Mort calls him "Dig 'Th'em". Robertbobbobby 07:17, June 24, 2010 (UTC) ANimals/Fictional Characters Go ahead - at least that's a nameable character. --Buckimion 10:23, June 24, 2010 (UTC) On youtube? A little...just stuff I post up for a few of the talk board mainly showing off my stuff. mrfamilyguyguy --Buckimion 00:48, June 26, 2010 (UTC) HI 12:45, June 30, 2010 (UTC)douchecastle so is the knife planting a goof still? Robertbobbobby 02:08, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Joe planted the knife so he could claim that the bird attacked him. Not a goof. --Buckimion 02:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) I would have thought that he put the knife so people think he killed himself. Robertbobbobby 02:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh, are firworkd illegal in your stae, just curious. not in mine. Robertbobbobby 02:11, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, if I remember right there are only about 5-7 states where anything bigger than sparklers or smoke works are legal. There was a note above about them being illegal in Rhode Island. --Buckimion 02:48, July 1, 2010 (UTC) any sort of missle/rocket are not allowed. Robertbobbobby 02:57, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Petorian-American War Why'd you delete the page?Red Dog31 17:19, July 1, 2010 (UTC) There is absolutely no reason to have a page for such a stupid event. --Buckimion 17:21, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry...brought it back. I tend to fly on gut reaction. Your pages are actually pretty good once they're properly linked. Just give me a gentle poke and I'll think twice on a reversal. --Buckimion 17:38, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Wow thanks. I don't really know how to add pictures and stuff lol. It was much different on Wikipedia.Red Dog31 17:45, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey listen, I thought it'd be pretty cool to have an infobox listing the commanders, result, date, etc.... Like the one seen on this page http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Gettysburg[[User:Red Dog31|Red Dog31]] 18:02, July 1, 2010 (UTC) ...shakes head and walks away... Actually, I don't design templates and have instructions not to let anyone alter existing templates. If you can import something you can use, go ahead and I'll see if there is any formatting changes I need to make. --Buckimion 18:10, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Lol, I don't know how to. Oh well.Red Dog31 18:13, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Dude I was trying to do an article oin Combat need help \ Fights are already described in the character pages and in the episode pages. --Buckimion 22:39, July 1, 2010 (UTC) Huh? What was the block about?--Jack's Posse Fic 15:06, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Would it be too early... Would it be too early to ask if there will be any member promotions coming?--Jack's Posse Fic 15:43, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I haven't heard from anyone else in a long time. --Buckimion 20:26, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Could I be an admin? I'm practically one of two others besides you with major contributions--Jack's Posse Fic 20:40, July 2, 2010 (UTC) But then how would I ban you for a weekend of quiet? :P But seriously, drop Grande13 a note as he'd be the one to ask right now and all of his decisions are final. I once nudged jasonbres to see if he was interested and he turned me down. --Buckimion 20:48, July 2, 2010 (UTC) Ohhhhhh ok. Thanks for tipping--Jack's Posse Fic 20:54, July 2, 2010 (UTC) I'm Not Gonna Put A Booger on Your Hat, But... I'm proud of you. You are standardizing the articles so that the subject is introduced properly. Some wikis (like Phineas and Ferb) don't understand that proper introductions are necessary for articles. I'm glad I have made such an influence on you and the wiki.Jack's Posse Fic 15:01, July 5, 2010 (UTC) Dondon vs Tauntaun They are different. If you look at the beginning of the episode they show the tauntauns. Only the one Peter rides is called a Dondon. Therefore, the picture for the Tauntaun is wrong.Red Dog31 02:33, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Kudos --Buckimion 02:34, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Thanks!Red Dog31 02:56, July 6, 2010 (UTC) Nail in the canon coffin for The Untold Story 1. Francis Griffin 2. Susie Swanson 3. Cleveland Brown's relocation 4. Stewie's actions at the end of the movie 5. The Tubbs Family I recommend treating the future events depicted in SG:TUS as non-canon, just as the Pokemon fandom does with most of their movies--Jack's Posse Fic 01:46, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I strongly frown on using the word "canon" in regards to anything related to Family Guy. The show has already been depicted as a show-within-a-show (Don't Make Me Over) with random skits from week-to-week. (Think of the Jack Benny Show.) Continuity doesn't mean a thing. --Buckimion 02:15, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Floats I have, haven't I?Red Dog31 19:06, July 8, 2010 (UTC) :Nope - but I got it. --Buckimion 19:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Pictures Where do you get all these pictures from?Red Dog31 19:08, July 8, 2010 (UTC) I've got the DVD in and I'm pulling screenshots as fast as you can write. :) --Buckimion 19:10, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Legion of Doom Sorry about that, but can I at least make redirects to the page from their names?Red Dog31 20:13, July 8, 2010 (UTC) No, as the search will already pick up the names, but you can do this: Lex Luthor by any name references you find. --Buckimion 20:21, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Changed my mind but there is a problem...Scarecrow already redirects to the Wizard of Oz. --Buckimion 20:27, July 8, 2010 (UTC)